


Problems should be shared

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, TheLastTactician (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, First Time, M/M, Sex on a Car, Snark, Violence, not against each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheLastTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter saves Stiles from a ghoul and then feelings are surfaced.</p><p>or Peter and Stiles reenact how the night at the car park should have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems should be shared

Stiles liked to think of himself as an expert on monster movies. There was many a night when he would sleep over at the McCall's house or vice versa and he and Scott would spend hours pouring over horror movie after horror movie. Stiles could probably answer any question you have on Jigsaw, Freddy, Jason, Frankenstein's Monster, Final Destination and more. Which is why it is understandable that, given the circumstances, Stiles should've seen it coming.

 

First, there was the general lack of information. Second was the arrogant belief that nothing was there. Third was the stupid idea to walk into the cemetery when there were fucking _ghouls_ crawling about. And fourth and final was splitting up.

 

Granted, it wasn't like Stiles was _defenceless_. He had defended himself against monsters before and he was still standing. Plus, when it came to training, Stiles had proven himself as the best when it came to thinking on his feet. Sometimes, he even managed to be _better_ when he was surprised.

 

Yet here he was. Stuck in the cemetery with a ghoul inches from his face, about to suck his eyes out of their sockets (or something, he didn't actually know what they did, alright? Just that they killed people).

 

If he was going to die, then, he was going to blame Peter. It seemed logical, after all. The wolf was his partner-in-crime for this particular cemetery jaunt --plus, he was suspiciously absent at the moment. Also, Stiles wanted to blame him because he was firmly of the belief that if he had been here with anyone else, he wouldn't have made the mistake of splitting up. It's just... Peter was convinced that no ghouls would be here and the wolf made Stiles feel... safe.

 

"Uhh... nice ghoulie?" Stiles winced, trying to wriggle away.

 

It snarled at him grossly, strings of drool slipping from opened fangs. Just when he was certain that he was going to get his nose eaten, a ear-splitting roar smashed through.

 

The wolf was full on shifted near enough to his alpha form as he could get now that he was no longer an alpha. He gripped the ghoul and threw it half way across the cemetery, not that that hurt it, it got it away from Stiles though.

 

“It seems that you were right ,Stiles. Ghouls do exist. I'm not surprised your right to be honest.” Peter chuckled ,words hard to pronounce because of his fangs. He was acting like nothing was going wrong, just stood there smirking at the boy whilst in wolf form.

 

The fact that his back was turned to the enemy was a bad decision. The ghouls hand pierced right through his chest. With a howl of agonizing pain, Peter swung his claws behind him to attack the ghoul but the ghouls other hand was mangling his skin, trying to rip it off of his being. Peter roared, before he pushed back against the ghoul with all his strength pushing it to the floor with himself.

 

“Run Stiles.” He yelled ,mostly panting, whilst one clawed hand thrust back and tore at the ghouls face, a high pitch scream filling the cemetery as it let go of Peter's insides. It's hand that was dug under Peter's skin/fur was reluctant to let go yet the wolf persevered and jumped away from it,the marks embedded deep. “Run,Stiles.” He growled as blood dripped from his wounds, now facing his enemy ready to kill.

 

"Peter!" Stiles gasped, scrambling backwards from the wolf and his prey. The boy's heart pounded in his chest but he felt no fear as he watched Peter tear into the ghoul viciously. Instead, he felt his throat squeeze at the amount of blood that slid down the wolf's skin.

“Stiles!” He bellowed. “Further _please_.” He dodged an attack from the ghoul practically baiting it to attack him.

 

Slipping against the dirt, Stiles got to his feet. His eyes cast over the field in a desperate bid for an idea. Memory zinging to life, Stiles bounced of the balls of his feet. "Peter! It's head! You can kill it by decapitating it!"

 

“When you leave, I will.” He spat as he got clawed at again, this time his stomach. “Why do you never listen?” He grinned as he kicked the ghoul back causing it to break one of the stone graves.

 

"Peter, just shut up and kill it!" Stiles spat, picking up his custom baseball bat.

 

The wolf,whilst still bleeding and not healing, was still baiting the supernatural being that's when it decided to take a different angle. It launched at Stiles, fangs and claws ready to dig in. Yet Peter grabbed it , and clawed into it's neck its head hanging off but not fully decapitated. He grabbed the broken headstone and smashed the ghouls head in, until not much was left. He wiped his hands on his clothes after he was done.

 

“Ready to go?” He asked, a hint of pain in his tone whilst he shifted back to human.

 

"Shit fuck, dude," Stiles murmured, moving forward to peer at the wolf's wounds. "We need to get that checked out. You've lost a lot of blood."

 

“It's just a flesh wound.” He joked. “I would be bleeding less if you left like asked.”He mumbled, darting a glare at the boy.

 

"I wasn't about to leave you here on your own," Stiles glared back at him as he smoothed one hand across the wolf's uninjured shoulder. "But thank you," he added with a sigh. "For saving me."

 

“Well if I didn’t I wouldn’t have survived the night.” He coughed, his wounds were not healing fast enough. “Come on ,lets get to Ros--your jeep.”

 

Shooting him a curious frown, Stiles sighed and nodded, dropping his hand. "Alright. You gonna be okay to make it there?"

 

“I'm not an invalid,Stiles, I’m just losing blood.” He smirked as he began walking in the direction of the jeep,using the headstones to control his balance.

 

"Losing blood, yeah, is that all?" the teen drawled as he followed behind him, watching him carefully. "Look, are you sure you're alright? You're not healing as fast as you normally do," Stiles burst out after a few minutes of silence.

 

“I've never fought a ghoul before , maybe they have a different effect.” He shrugged,not being helpful at all. “As much as I enjoy you staring at my ass, could you get here so I can lean on you?” He sighed ,raising his eyes at the boy,he hating appearing weak.

 

"It's a nice ass," Stiles rolled his eyes before hurrying forward and looping an arm around the wolf's waist. "And don't blame me. You normally give off 'don't-fucking-touch' signals so wide, I'm surprised anyone comes near you."

 

“I'm surprised too.” He mumbled trying to hide the hiss of pain. “Thank you.” He was silent whilst they got closer to the jeep. “You don't have to take me to Deaton, it will heal , it will just take longer. So take me to my car and I’ll go home.” He explained.

 

"Not a fucking chance," the teen said flatly. "If anything, I'll drive you home. Don't worry, I'll even sign a super-secret contract of silence if it makes you feel better. No one will know where it is. But I'm not going to make you do this alone, dude."

 

“Urgh, fine. Take me home.” He sighed ,giving in pretty easily. “How much further to your car?”

 

"It's right here," Stiles said, as they rounded the bend. "Come on."

 

Helping the wolf into the passenger side, Stiles loped around and hopped into the driver's seat, clipping on his seatbelt before starting Roscoe up.

 

Peter leant his head against the cold window, his deep breathing steaming up the glass. He lasily waited to give directions to the boy. He wouldn’t sit back against the seat though,careful not to get blood on the furnishing.

 

Upon seeing this, Stiles rolled his eyes and placed one hand on the wolf's shoulder and gently -but firmly- pushed him back against the seat. "Don't be stupid, it's just upholstery." He rebuked in a mutter.

 

“Blood is hard to wash out, Stiles. I am not like my nephew, bleeding all over your jeep.” He snarled as he sat straight back up. “I'm comfortable,I’m fine okay? Just drive.”

 

"Cold water and bleach," Stiles said flatly. "I've learnt how to get blood out of things, I'm more worried about you, stupid." Shaking his head, the teen huffed and let the wolf do as he pleased as he pressed down a bit further on the gas pedal.

 

“I didn’t expect that you didn’t know but I didn’t want to put you through the trouble if it wasn’t needed, I’m not a caveman. Don't break the law for me , Stiles, how would you explain that to your father?” He grinned mischievously, his eyes shining blue.

 

"I'd tell him that a friend was bleeding out in my car and if he really needed to ticket me then he could ticket me and I'd get Scott to pay it, he owes me anyways," Stiles replied immediately. "And how is you being okay not worth the trouble? You did just save my life, if you need a reason for why."

 

“I doubt your father would let you get away with not naming said 'friend' , I said I’m fine and I also told you I had no choice in the matter of saving you otherwise I would be dead, as well.” He answered reluctantly. “Next left.” Peter explained randomly.

 

Obliging him, Stiles turned the wheel and remained silent for a long moment. "Why would you be dead as well?" he asked suddenly. "You took care of that ghoul easily enough."

 

“Does the name Scott true alpha Mccall ring a bell? If not , maybe Sourwolf.” Peter snarked, giving directions to his apartment.

 

Stiles jolted slightly and fought against the urge to gape at Peter. "Dude! No! Scott and Derek wouldn't kill you for not being able to get to me in time, don't be stupid! Why do you think that? Did they say something?"

 

“Yes, they would, because if it was between my word and your dead body, they would listen to your rotting corpse.” Peter rolled his eyes at the boy's naiveness. “Pull up here.”

 

Doing as he said, Stiles threw the jeep in park and climbed out before scrabbling around and helping Peter out as well. "That's fucking stupid," the boy ranted, "with the amount of times we've almost gotten killed and the times they've thrown the two of us together, they shouldn't hold shit like that over you. Unless..." Stiles frowned and eyed him carefully before shaking his head dismissively. "Never mind."

 

“Unless what? I _want_ to kill you?” He snickered as he clambered towards the elevator.

 

"Well _do_ you?" Stiles retorted, his face reddening faintly.

 

“If I wanted to, you would be dead by now, _surely_?I have had _many_ chances.” The wolf rolled his eyes and took a deep inhale of breath. “You may leave now.” His word choice was on purpose. He was giving him permission to leave not demanding him to, because he actually wanted him to stay.

 

"But you'd be smart enough not to kill me outright, wouldn't you? Because you know that blame would fall to you, unless you made it look like an accident," Stiles snarked back. "And I'm not going anywhere until you're no longer bleeding everywhere."

 

“Well if I’m going to be suspected anyway does it matter how I kill you?” He pondered as he searched for his keys in his torn up jeans. “My neighbours must want to move away, with all my talk about killing, me staining the carpets with blood, the howling because of the full moon and sex with strangers.” He chuckled ,grinning at the boy as his hands shook trying to put the key into the lock.

 

"Here," Stiles murmured softly, taking the key and pressing it into the lock. Opening the door, Stiles helped the wolf inside. "So you only saved me to save yourself from Derek and Scott? Is that it?" the teen grunted. "Where to?"

 

“Bathroom.” Peter whined. “Not exactly no. Your the only one who somewhat enjoys my company...so yes selfish reasons.” he shrugged.

 

Stiles hummed. "One, I don't know where your bathroom is and two, I don't think saving someone's life can really land you on the selfish list." Nudging him lightly, the teen gave him a warm smile. "Still, thank you."

 

“Oh yeah, how stupid of me. First door on the left.” He mentally hit himself for expecting the boy to know, and also ignoring Stiles second comment, a slight blush on his skin.

 

Following Peter's directions, Stiles helped him into the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the bathtub. Walking over to the medicine cabinet, Stiles popped it open and fished out bandages and anti-septic before walking back over to him.

 

"Are you going to be able to pull your shirt off, or do I need to find scissors?" The teen asked him softly.

 

“Pass me a towel.” He asked politely...ish. As he shrugged off his ripped Henley and stood up ,leaning the back of his knee's against the bathtub as he unzipped his jeans and unpopped the button. “I'm going to have a shower first,we shall see what heals. Help yourself to food and drink , if you plan on staying. Or you may sit and watch.” He winked ,weakly as he kicked off his shoes and socks.

 

Stiles frowned and gripped his wrist gently. "Let me clean the wounds out," he insisted softly. "We don't know what that ghoul was carrying and I'm not risking you to something stupid. Just... let me?"

 

“Fine,if you insist, but I don’t see a point.” Peter grumbled pouting like a child as he sat back on the edge of the tub, zipping up his jeans so the boy didn’t see that he wasn’t wearing underwear.

 

Soaking a cloth with disinfectant, Stiles sat next to the wolf and gripped his shoulder gently. "This... is going to suck, dude, forewarning," he said before bringing the cloth against the wounds.

 

As he cleaned them out, Stiles' other hand rubbed circles into the wolf's shoulder, as though to bring him some small comfort through the sting.

 

“Stiles, you don’t have to do that. I'm not a child and I'm certain I’ve felt worse.” He hummed through the sting with a weary smile.

 

"I don't have to, no," Stiles agreed as he wrung out the cloth of blood before getting a new one and continuing where he left off. "That doesn't mean I'm going to stop."

 

“Really?” Peter sighed with an added cheeky smile.

 

"Not unless you want me to," Stiles grinned back at him. "There," he said, pulling back, "you're fine to take a shower now. Though soap is going to sting like a bitch."

 

“Then I won't use soap, just wash away the blood some more. Want to join me?” He smirked as he unzipped his jeans again, turning his back to the boy and slipping out of them, showing Stiles his bare ass.

 

The teen blushed a bright red and stammered out an excuse before darting out of the room. His heart pounded in his chest and arousal surged, but he ignored it firmly before striding for Peter's den.

 

The wolf chuckled at the boy's raised heart rate, climbing under the spray, hissing loudly as the water hit his wounds. He breathed deeply through his nose and his claws dug into the tiles, to stop him from screaming out. Why weren’t they healing fast enough?   
  
He didn’t stay in the shower long, wrapping the towel around his waist and walking to his bedroom, leaving the door wide open and he chose his clothes.

 

“So I’m not bleeding everywhere now, you can leave.” He announced from his bedroom as he slipped on some jeans and only jeans. He flung the towel around his shoulders trying to hide some of the bleeding as he walked into his den. His stomach had healed now but his back was not doing that great, it was definitely bleeding less though. Maybe it was to do with how badly he had been burnt on his back...twice.

 

Looking up from where he had been reading the spines of Peter's books, Stiles' jaw dropped at the sight of the wolf before he snapped it with a click and turned away. His face felt hot as he knew he had been staring at the wolf. "A-are you still bleeding?" He cursed himself silently for the voice crack. "If you're sure you can handle it..."

 

“I don’t want to keep you , under some false pretence that the fact I saved your life you have repay me. You don’t.” The wolf shrugged as he flicked the kettle on. “If you want one of the books, take it.” He didn’t face the boy, just pulled a coffee mug out of the cupboard.

 

Stiles sighed and strode over, gripping the wolf's wrist to make him face him. "Peter, I didn't do this because I owed you," he said quietly. "I didn't it because I care for you --I wasn't lying before when I said that I called you a friend. I do consider you one." Shaking his head, Stiles took a step back. "Now that we've got that out of the way... you sure you're alright?"

 

“I would prefer that this would heal already. But yes I am fine, thank you.” He exhaled hard. “Would you like a coffee, hot chocolate?” He asked ,reaching midway for another mug.

 

"Yeah, sure," Stiles grinned at him. "You get a gold star if you can make me a half-coffee, half-hot chocolate."

 

“Why in the world would you want that?” Peter looked at the boy in disgust and began making a hot chocolate for the both of them. “So ,what no plans for the rest of the day?” Peter chuckled as he slid the boy his cup and walked over to his sofa to take a seat.

 

"It's called a mocha, you uncultured heathen," Stiles teased as he followed the wolf and sat next to him comfortably, curling his legs underneath his body. "And no, not really. Besides, this is a super-secret place, remember? I'll probably never be invited back, so I have to make it last and soak up as much information about the dangerous Peter Hale as possible," he grinned.

 

Peter laughed at the boy. “If you want to come back there is nothing stopping you. Though I’m sure your friends would not be too pleased.” He purred at the sweet heat going down his throat. “And if you can find anything about me worth sharing go ahead.”

 

"I think it's worth knowing that you care about me, Big Bad," Stiles smiled at him, nudging him lightly with his foot and trying not to stare at his chest. "And my other friends will just have to deal," he shrugged swallowing a bit of his drink.

 

“Is there a problem little one? your eyes seem to be staring in one place, I think I know how women feel.” He smiled smugly, stirring the pot it seemed.

 

Stiles flushed hotly and looked away, "I'm fine, it's good," he squeaked, averting his eyes. "Sorry."

 

“No need to apologize.” He purred. “Its interesting, I’m just unsure of how to act about it.”

 

"You can just ignore me," Stiles replied quickly. "I- I just..." he blushed again and fidgeted slightly. "It's just a crush, don't worry about it."

 

Peter moved into the boy's space pressing a hand onto his thigh and kissing him gently, testing the waters, but allowing Stiles to move away if he wanted.

 

The teen sighed into the kiss and rest his hot chocolate on his other thigh as he brought a hand up to the back of Peter's head, encouraging the wolf to deepen the kiss.

 

The wolf hummed into the kiss as he sucked on the boy's bottom lip,nipping it between his teeth. His mind was doing flips though, even if he has no morals doesn’t mean he should shove that onto the kid.

 

Stiles put his hot chocolate to the side and did the same with Peter's before sliding closer to him, flicking his tongue against the wolf's playfully.

 

Peter growled and yanked the boy deeper into the kiss,pulling him onto his lap. He really shouldn’t be doing this. As much as he wanted to.

 

The teen moaned, and gripped Peter's hair tightly to angle his head up. Shifting closer, Stiles ground down against the wolf with a soft noise of pleasure.

 

“Stiles.” He mumbled as he pulled back. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” He recited. The wolf had to stop himself from bucking up ,he wasn’t sure if the boy could already feel that he was half hard.

 

"Why not?" he asked, his voice bordering on a whine. "I want you, and you want me. Why shouldn't we do this?" The teen pulled him back for another kiss, grinding against him more firmly.

 

“God.” He groaned. “Because I’m hurt?” He tried. “And you aren’t legal.”

 

Stiles stilled and reeled back. "You said you were fine," he said, his voice unsure. "You said you were fine and if you..." A pained look overcame the teen's face and he pulled back as if burnt, scrambling away from the wolf's touch.

 

“I'm sorry , alright? I'm a monster ,I get it, leading you on when you admit you like me. I wanted to test how I felt about it, and I can't do it... not to you.” He apologized, his heart hurting from the boy's reaction to him. “I don't do relationships. And you don’t do one night stands.”

 

Stiles fell in on himself, trembling lightly. "You wanted to 'test' how you felt?" he whispered, raw pain inching into his voice. "I was totally willing to keep my crush separate. I was totally willing to just make it disappear. I'm used to going after the unattainable one, Peter but then you... you..." The teen bit his lip as his eyes welled up. Gritting his teeth, he looked away. "Whatever, dude. Fuck it. I guess I'll just write you off as someone else who didn't think I was fucking worth it."

 

Without another word, Stiles spun on his heel and stormed out of the apartment, his shoulders hitching tellingly as he began to cry. He didn't slam the door, however, deciding instead to leave it wide open. Not for any symbolic means, no he just wanted to inconvenience the bastard and shut the door himself. But Stiles did count himself as pretty impressive. It wasn't until he hit the elevator that he began to sob.

 

Peter did run after the boy,but the elevator doors closed before he could get there. “Fuck.” He yelled and punched the nearest wall,denting it badly. “You are such a fucking idiot ,Peter, well done, you may as well just ripped the boy's heart out.” He mumbled as he slumped back to his apartment.

 

 

Peter guessed that Stiles didn’t say anything about what happened with the ghoul or about the apartment because Derek asked them both to do a watch duty on the newest supernatural being. It had been about a week. And Peter had avoided the boy.

 

 

So here they were in a practically abandoned car park, with binoculars watching the building across the street, in Stiles' jeep. A word yet to be said. His eyes averted over to the boy who looked to be fuming with anger.

 

"Stop staring at me and watch the building," Stiles said flatly, not even deigning to look at the wolf.

 

“I'm sorry.” He said sincerely. “ I didn’t want to lower you to my level.” He whined.

 

Stiles tightened his grip on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white as he shifted from the wolf. He bit the inside of his cheek, looking away from him.

 

“I'm guessing this is yet another thing I can't come back from. And what an idiot I am when I feel the same way you do.” Peter mumbled to himself dragging a claw down the window ,careful not to mark it though.

 

The teen stilled before slamming his fist against the steering wheel, taking care not to hit the horn before he got out of the car. He paced several feet away and began to take deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

 

“How many times can I say I'm sorry? A million?” Peter yelled in a sad tone after the boy, climbing out of the car. He leant against the hood, mind going back to the night he kidnapped Stiles and shoved him against his own car.

 

"Why?" Stiles burst out, spinning on his heel as he stormed towards the wolf. "Why are you sorry? You're just not a relationships kinda guy, right Peter? I'm too young, remember Peter? What more do you want from me? You don't want me, that much is fucking clear. I'm giving you space, but you keep fucking intruding on mine. What do you _want_ from me?"

 

“I stayed away from you for a week! I didn’t go to pack meetings, the store where we both shop, I wasn’t missed but that's not the point I did that so you would have space.” Peter pinned the boy to his own jeep, pinning his arms to his side. He pressed his lips against the boy's roughly.

 

Stiles jerked his head back and away. "I'm not doing this again," he hissed icily. "I will not let you do this to me again. You think I've been to _any_ pack meetings this week either? I've barely been able to get out of bed because of what _you_ did. I can't... I can't..." The teen shook his head. "I can't do this to myself. Not if you're just going to pull away from me again."

 

“I want you, I have wanted you since the last time we were in a position like this. But I can't have you. Because I don’t want to ruin you. Something so pure and innocent, better than I will ever be and ever have been. I don’t want to ruin your relationship with your friends or your father just because it's me you happen to have feelings for. Yet I cannot live with you being this unhappy ,because of me. I'm the weak one, I couldn’t bury the guilt and let you grow stronger from this.” Peter leant his head against the boy's shoulder,inhaling his scent.

 

Stiles stilled and slowly began to breathe again. "I've wanted this since the last time we were like this too," he said quietly. "Back then, you told me my heart sped up over the words 'don't want'. I don't want to be a werewolf, that bit's true. Peter," his mouth was next to the wolf's ear as he said, "I want your bite."

 

Peter smirked against Stiles' shoulder before he kissed the boy again,this time lifting him to sit on the hood. He pulled back and lifted up the boy's right wrist,placing a small kiss onto the most predominant vein, his fangs then popped out. He looked into the boy's eyes with his fluorescent ones as his fangs pierced Stiles' wrist. Peter rested his other hand on the boy's thigh sucking away any pain.

 

Stiles gasped, heat flicking through his veins immediately at the sensation. Trembling, he gripped onto the wolf's hair with his other hand and tugged on it.

 

Peter released the boy's wrist from his mouth, the blood dribbling down his chin. He tilted his head at Stiles, waiting for his next action to make.

 

Pulling the wolf forward, Stiles kissed him hard, niching the wolf between his legs and tugging on his hair harshly. His sluggishly bleeding wrist was draped across the wolf's shoulders, but Stiles didn't think he minded.

 

The boy was rougher than he though he would be. But Peter could play too. He grasped both of the boy's wrist and pinned them above his head against the glass, smiling smugly at Stiles as it took in the sight of the writhing boy.

 

“Do we need to talk? Or shall we just carry on?” Peter panted , his eyes flashing between wolf and human.

 

"To rehash our prior conversation," Stiles glared at him, his chest heaving and eyes heavy-lidded, "I want you and you want me. What's the problem?"

 

“Everything I just said is the problem but you don’t seem to be taking any of that in.” Peter chuckled a tone of anger in his voice as he began to nibbling on the boy's neck.

 

"And you seem to be under the impression that I live my life for other people," Stiles retorted hotly, wrapping his legs around Peter's waist and pulling him forward.

 

Peter grunted at the contact, and breathed deeply against the boy, grinding down as he licked from the shell of Stiles' ear down to his collarbone. “I didn’t know you were a exhibitionist?” Peter remarked whilst one of his hand let go and went under the boy's shirt, tracing along his toned but thin stomach.

 

"It's more of the scenario thing," Stiles groaned, tugging at his still-pinned wrist. "God, I thought I was absolutely batshit but afterwards, the only thing I could think of was you flipping me over the hood of that crap car and fucking me into next week --your mark stinging into my wrist."

 

“I'm sorry, crap car?” Peter pulled back shocked, eyebrows risen. He released the other wrist not moving though. Teasing.

 

Stiles sat up and pulled the wolf in for a kiss. "Is that all you're focusing on right now?" He rolled his eyes and cocked a brow at him.

 

“I'm imagining fucking you on it, but yeah pretty much.” He snickered as he lifted the boy's shirt over his head ,pushing Stiles against the cold metal and instantly began a trail of kisses across it.

 

The teen gasped at the dual sensations, heated skin pressed against cool metal. "Why imagine? Could have it right now, you know," Stiles groaned.

 

“What and ruin the perfect image?” He joked with a smirk. The wolf shifted his shirt off throwing it in any direction. “Lube?” He could assume a teenage boy would carry some in his car.

 

"You're going to regret that when you have to find that," Stiles snorted. "And glove compartment."

 

Peter snarled playfully at the boy and tapped at his own nose, suggesting he could use his scenting to find it. He practically scampered to find the lube, it wasn’t that hard to find, the boy's car was an organized mess. “I knew you'd have some.” He carried it out back to the boy,where he unbutton and unzipped his jeans,shoving the boy's shoes off then tugging both the boy's underwear and trousers down in one, hanging them over the door. The wolf licked his lips at the sight of the naked teen on his own jeep and unzipped and button his own jeans shoving them lower down past his ass, whipping his cock out . “Even though we are both practically naked and very very aroused, you can still back out now, if you want to?” Peter asked .

 

"If I wanted to," Stiles agreed before slipping off the car to lie on it face down, spreading his legs and arching his back. "You going to fuck me yet, Peter?" He practically purred, looking over his shoulder at the wolf.

 

Peter's stomach was twisting in arousal and he was certain that the image in front of him alone could satisfy him. His first thought was rimming Stiles but he decided against it since they were in a public place and had a little amount of time already. He applied the lube to his fingers and spread Stiles' cheeks teasing his opening, circling his fingers around the puckered hole, and he felt Stiles tense up. He let one finger ease it’s way past the tight ring of muscle and into the tight warmth, he slowly inserted another finger and scissoring and curling the two. 

 

Stiles whined breathlessly and arched his back, his head thudding down against the hood. "Peter," he breathed out, squirming faintly as his cock pulsed angrily in arousal.

 

“Careful, don’t want to bruise that pretty little face of yours.” He hushed as he added another finger,rubbing all three against the boy's prostrate. “Shall I fuck you now?” He purred as he used his other hand to stroke lube onto his cock. 

 

"Fuck, please," the teen keened as one of his hands snaked down to fist his length tightly.

 

Peter pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock to Stiles' entrance. He slowly pushed just the tip in breathing deeply so he wouldn’t thrust into him and break him. Once he was satisfied with Stiles being comfortable he slowly inserted himself until he was fully inside of him. One hand was gripping the metal trying not to put claws marks into it whilst the other was thread in Stiles' hair for now. 

 

“Tell me when.” He gasped. 

 

Shifting under his onslaught, Stiles whimpered faintly. The stretch and burn was intense and it caught the boy by surprise. Breathing slowly, Stiles pushed back onto him, gasping when the tip of his cock rubbed against his prostate.

 

"Oh, fuck, Peter, move," he whined, twitching violently.

 

“Weren't we meant to be doing something?” He grunted with a chuckle as he pulled out and thrust slowly back in again hitting the same spot. 

 

"I-I won't tell if you w-won't," Stiles laughed breathlessly in reply. An unintelligible noise fell from his mouth as the wolf slammed into that spot inside of him perfectly. "P-Peter--" he whimpered.

 

“Fuck,Stiles.” He breathed deeply and bent against the boy's curved back to kiss him roughly. His thrusts began to increase in pace and the hand that was in Stiles' hair was now holding one of the boy's hands. “Imagine if one of your dad's deputies saw you like this.” He whispered into the boy's ear and thrust into him harder.

 

Heat bolted through his body at the idea of being caught and he gasped aloud. "O-oh fuck," he groaned, twining his fingers with Peter's as he pushed up on his toes for a better angle. His orgasm twisting through him, making tension wind in his lower stomach.

 

The growl rumbled through Stiles as Peter closed his eyes, groans and cants his whole body forward 

as he began bucking into the boy with werewolf speed, he was getting close as well. The wolf bit down on Stiles' right wrist again, bringing the bruising back up. 

 

Scrabbling against the warming metal, Stiles fought for a solid footing as the wolf steadily pushed him further against the hood. Quite suddenly, the teen tensed and cried out some amalgamation of a curse and Peter's name as his orgasm ripped through him, splattering white against the side of his jeep as he came hard.

 

The older man howled at the way the boy said his name, it alone sent him over the age, filling Stiles with his come, he kept thrusting in and out until he finished riding the ecstasy. He gently pulled out before he picked up the boy bringing him into the back seats of the car ,collapsing onto them allowing Stiles to lie down on top of him ,not caring about the sweat or come. “You okay? Didn't hurt you too much did I?” Panting for breath.

 

Burrowing into the wolf, Stiles shook his head before pressing a small kiss above the wolf's heart. "Are you going to run away now?" He asked quietly, insecurity laced through his tone along with quiet resignation.

 

“I can't you are lay on top of me.” He joked as his chest heaved up and down. “No of course I’m not. I ….love...like you.” He blushed brightly and turned his head, he wanted to admit his feelings but it was difficult for the wolf.

 

Pushing up slightly, Stiles crawled up the wolf's body. Gripping his chin, Stiles turned Peter's head to give him a slow kiss. "I love you too, loser," he murmured, "but if you ever do that to me again, I'm putting wolfsbane in all of your V-necks."

 

“I understand.” He smiled as he began nuzzling into the boy. “Should we get dressed?And maybe get back to what we were meant to be doing?”

 

Stiles groaned and pushed up off of the wolf, sitting back on his haunches. "Can we go back to your place, later?" He hummed. "I want to teach you how to make a mocha... and steal some of your books."


End file.
